brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman Destiny
The very incarnation of Destiny, Ultraman Destiny’s birth caused the creation of the Central Universe, with his own father, Ultraman King, coming into existence millions of years later. That said, the only reason King is still Destiny’s father is because his physical form came into the world after Ultraman King and Ultrawoman Eve had their first and only child. He was chosen by the Will of the Baraji Dimensions millennia ago to be the ‘Cross of Baraji’, and has Supreme control over the Heavens and Hells of Baraji, though not the dimensions themselves. History TBA Profile * Height: Micro ~ 257 Meters * Weight: 60,000 Tons * Age: 17.95 Trillion Years ** Human Age Equivalent (Land Of Light System): 48,677,966,101.7 Years * Flight Speed: At least 1.2 times the speed of Light. * Running Speed: Mach 500 * Jumping Distance: 4,550 Kilometers * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 375 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 375 * Brute Strength: 636,500,000,000 Tons * Grip Strength: 108,875,000,000 Tons Abilities * Prophecy: Ultraman Destiny has incredibly potent prophetic abilities, peering through the fabric of reality to look into the future with incredible accuracy and very few exceptions. He is able to do this in split milliseconds to dodge incoming attacks. 'Weapons' * Destiny Slugger: A crest weapon concealed in his forehead. It is very sharp, and can cut through vastly anything. * Destiny Blade: A sword combining the power of the Baraji Light and Darkness. 'Techniques' Special * Destium Ray: Destiny’s most powerful Ultra Beam. Fired from the ‘L’ Position. * Destium Shoot: Destiny’s second most powerful Ultra Beam. Fired from an ‘X’ Position. * Destium Shot: Destiny’s third most powerful Ultra Beam. Fired from the ‘+’ Position. * Destium Slash: An Ultra Slash-style technique. * Destium Flasher: An attack based on his father’s King Flasher. Physical * Destium Spark: Destiny can engulf his fist or lower legs in a prismatic aura, and proceeds to kick or punch the enemy . Despite the source of the aura (breaking the light spectrum just by calling upon the ‘Universal Baraji’ (A source of unlimited Cosmic Energy that almost nothing rivals)), it is one of Destiny’s least powerful attacks. * Reality Manipulation: TBA ** Universe Creation and Restoration: As his birth created the Central Universe, Destiny can create universes, and similarly to his father, he can also restore destroyed universes. Other * Gift of Baraji: Many of Destiny’s powers come from the Baraji dimensions, and he is even more powerful as a result. ** Omnipotence: TBA ** Omniscience: TBA ** Immunity: Destiny possesses many immunities which have made him incredibly powerful: *** Spark Doll Immunity: Destiny can’t be physically turned into a Spark Doll. *** Multiversal Destruction Immunity: Destiny can’t be killed by the destruction of any Multiverse. *** Physical Limitations Immunity: Destiny can’t be killed, even if his physical body is destroyed. Instead, he will turn into his metaphysical form and become the Central Universe. ** Destiny Reassignment: Destiny can change the destiny of anyone by will. If their destiny is never achieved in life and was the same from birth till death, their spirit will roam across the Baraji dimensions for eternity, and will not receive the opportunity to Rest In Peace. If their destiny is altered, they will have to achieve it before their death or spend eternity in one of the Baraji Hells. Category:Ultras Category:Third Generation Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Legends Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Fan Ultras